digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Shinaimon
'Shinaimon' Shinai usually references a bamboo sword used in Kendo. 'Appearance' Standing at a height of 6 feet 8 inches, Shinaimon is fairly short for her evolution stage. The copper skin becomes entirely bronze toned with creases and slight cracks of varying width and length flowing throughout, imitating the wood worn as a child. The red-hair of before pales to crimson-pink, with the metal blindfold splitting apart and rising back into the hair like a comb to hold it out of the eyes, while two curves of it slide down on either side to frame the face and chin. The yellow eyes darken to gold, and a silver scarf comes to rest over the mouth trailing behind the back, capable of rising up and wrapping over the rest of the face and stiffening in imitation of a mask. A crimson-pink kimono forms beneath beneath the half-cuirass, which has become partially oak and partially made of cables still. Over the shoulders the metallic red spheres of armor transform into cubed half-spheres of birch, with spirals of wooden cabling wrapping around the lower half of the upper-arm not covered to the elbow. Inscribed inside of the circle at the side of each shoulder is the kanji for life, katsu, and the Crest of Light respectively, from right to left. A fusion of oak and birch tekkou-gloves wrap around each arm from fingertip to elbow, giving a blunt strength to the outside and a softer flexibility to the inside. At the waist the red hakama likewise fades to crimson-pink and splits into the umanori style, with shards of bamboo knotted together along the outer thigh to the ankle, and a pair of geta converging over the feet. Attached around the right hip by black cabling in imitation of an obi is the actual shinai from which she gains her name, reenforced at several points to endure the stress of high-speed contact with metallic forces. 'General Information' A devoted follower of the life-preserving martial skills in kenjutsu, Shinaimon failed to accept the blood-slaying way of setsukenjutsu as a Kenmon that so many others had accepted, and as a result traded in her metal weaponry for bamboo and other woods. Her mechanical body has already begun to accept wooden structures within, and while less powerful overall, she is no less swift in combat. 'Miscellaneous' While not impossible, it is exceptionally rare for a male Kenmon to evolve into a Shinaimon, and most female Kenmon have avoided trying to evolve into one after the strife incurred by the original who would later become the terrifying Tenkenmon. 'Attacks' *'San Shirotsuki(''White-Moon): An expansion on the original technique, Shinaimon crouches to gather strength and throws herself forward at blinding speed, striking three times in one of several patterns designed to break the opponents weaponry. It is repeated as necessary or substitutes to simply knocking out the foe. *'Megurukamen(''Revolve Mask): Calls the scarf into a mask for protection. Also used to let it rest again. *'Niburu Tekkou(''Blunt Glove): Blocks an assault with the tekkou over each or either arm. *'Hayameru Sochi(''Accelerate Step): Stores up energy within the legs for rapid bursts of motion, allowing any assault to gain greater impact. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction